Fit My Skin
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: She always thought black eyes looked best. After an eternity in hell, why would demons want to wear our meat? Dark, demonic. yay.
1. Chapter 1

**Because I wanted to go a little dark, bad bass style.**

**Summary: She always thought black eyes looked best. After an eternity in hell, why would demons want to wear our meat? Dark, demonic. yay.**

**Season 3 I'm thinking :)**

**Warning: Swearing!! Plotless, scenes of a dark sexual nature. Is that good?...I thought so!**

**Disclaimer: My god would I like to have her kinda stamina...oh yeah...I don't. I own a pretty funky pair of feet though.**

**One more thing- think Meg, think attitude, think...untouchable. Baddest bitch right here!**

She stared at her palm, fascinated at how she could feel so comfortable wedged and pressed in another body.

Her fingers clawed outwards as she spread them and then clenched into a fist, feeling control over the movement, the familiar hum of power she had now running through this girls veins.

_Sit tight kid, I've not felt this good in a milenia_

She cocked her new neck to the side, feeling it crack, or maybe it broke, she didn't care, didn't feel the pain only the flexibility of the movement.

"I like the freedom" Her mouth opened as she took a breath, feeling it swell in her chest, cold rapid _fresh _air riding down her throat.

Yeah, that felt better than when she was forcing herself down it and filling out the thin frame.

The tongue, that was another thing that felt strange. Her own had been burnt off a thousand different ways in hell and turned to mush and slop on her mouth. This one felt...fluid, and as she licked her lips and hummed in her throat, she'd never heard a sweeter sound than this voice.

_I missed my voice...you should think yourself lucky, I never got to use mine then when I screamed_

Things were dark, like she always remembered when she blinked...blinked? and wasn't that a doozy, blinking...letting light in and looking at sights before her. Moving pictures.

Her eyes adjusted through the black liner as she narrowed them, letting the black ones she always wore swirl through and as she blinked, irises darker than the night her hearing kicked in and sudden static of sound assaulted her.

Voices, not screams came through and people, talking...beeping horns and traction from the roads.

They sounded a lot different then she ever remembered.

The demon flickered through the girls thoughts, her memories and sights, how the world had changed and her lips turned up.

"This is the new world?" She gave an ironic look up and down, she was in an alley, dark scuffed red brick.

"Hey sweetheart...what's a good looking thing like you doing here?"

The deep voice made her host jump and she turned, eyes glaring at the man behind her, a few steps away and his gaze...one she'd seen so many times before in hell.

"Do I know you?" She spoke, this talking thing was like riding a bike huh?

"Well sugar, you could..." He inched closer, hands moving out to hold her hips and the demon smiled at the touch.

"My my, what a wonderful sinner I've found...you do know what happens if you lust don't you?"

"Oh yeah" His lips reached forwards to brush her neck. "What's that?" he teased.

"Well" She grinned, eyes dropping death black. "You'll be smothered, in fire and brimstone...not kisses"

The man didn't get a chance to scream, just a gurgle, the demons new hands shoved down his throat to clench his heart.

"Tough love" She whispered as the body dropped, and thick hot blood coated her fingertips.

She leant down, felt the girl inside squirm and recoil and she relished in the discomfort, her lips pressing down to the bloody torn ones of the man, his eyes wide open.

Her boots echoed along the alley as she moved on, the corpse did little the entertain her when she didn't have the right tools at her side, besides it had cooled too fast and she'd left sulphur ridden prints on every inch of him, he didn't know jack about carnal desires.

She walked the streets, followed the path of the moon, something she'd always trusted and stopped outside blacked out windows, grime covered sills and invited herself in.

These women, wearing almost nothing and dancing for these men, she read minds of the few at the front, they had wives and kids but they were here.

Easy pickings really.

She let the flow of her new body fit to her walk, even in hell she'd had her own character, her own style and being on a different plain didn't change that.

"A drink" She mouthed, a glass filling with dark auburn liquid for her on the bar.

Her hand grasped it, it was cold and she only just noticed the crimson nails she had on both hands.

"I like this body" She said to herself, catching a glimpse in the mirror on the back wall of the bar, the flashing lights catching her dark hair, high cheek bones and smirking face.

She bottomed the glass, relishing in the burn down her throat, almost laughed as her host coughed.

_Not used to it sweetie? Don't worry, you will be_

She sat at the back in a booth alone, watching the waitresses and the girls dance, pass her by and they didn't even see her.

She noticed absently her fingers were flinching-no. Not flinching, moving, as if they were twirling a knife and she felt with the swell of her heart, beating in this body that she wanted a weapon, it was time to have some fun.

She left the club, a new notch on her belt and some new blood from the girl who'd taken to her table and lead her to a backroom, she almost begged for a release and the demon closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the copper drenching her clothes.

"Bring on hell on earth"

She heard piercing screams behind her, more than likely they'd found the strung up girl...in peices anyway, and moved on, crossing the street and following her way through another moonlit alley, having to hide her smile of delight when she heard hurried steps behind her.

"Hey! Lady! Gimmie your money...all of it, C'mon!"

The demon had to stop herself from laughing and she turned slowly, hand on her hip with her head cocked.

"The finest torturer in hell, and _you_ are questioning _me? _really...is that anyway to speak to your killer?"

The kid, couldn't have been more than twenty-two jerked his arm out and she caught the glint of silver, a damn fine curved blade.

"I like that" The demon let her eyes glint at the metal.

"You want this?" The thug asked, flicking it between his thumb and forefinger. "Give me a little something honey..." He licked his lips in a jerky motion and stood forward.

She let her head bow, a low chuckle bubbling up her throat.

He was standing right before her and she let her hand snake to his wrist seductively, stroking the skin there, then gripping it, grinding his bones together.

Her eyes snapped open and were blackest black.

"Oh I've give you a little something..._honey..."_

She grunted as she jerked, the knife soaring up and slashing across his throat in a deep strike, the snapping of his spine breaking.

She pulled him close as he choked and bubbled of blood dripped from his lips.

"How's that?" Her mouth stayed agape, wondered by the scene as his eyes widened even more, her other hand grabbing his crotch. "Feel good?"

She shoved, the blade shinking free with bits of bone and muscle clinging, a long stain over her sleeves, the sweet hot smell of it on her fingers again.

She played with the knife babily, gripping it expertly she knelt down and sighed.

"Really should kill you slower..." Her hand went inside the cut, squelching into the wound. "Shame...I could've made you scream so sweetly..."

She flicked the blade, fisting in, ready to carve into this stretched flesh when a new sense tickled her and her body actually _winced._

Glaring hatred eyes glanced up, towards the end of the alley, as she knelt knee deep in blood and the growl of a car caught her ear.

"Hunters" She seethed, rushing to her feet.

Headlights hit down the alley not a second later, the blood shining brightly in the light.

Nothing moved, the body long gone still and all that remained was the stench of sulphur and bloody bootprints going nowhere.

**Well,**

**There's looking like there might be more of this :) I like it.**

**Devilish I know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! and I'm guessing this thing will end in the next two chapters, but I'm having way fun writing it.**

**Carry on thinking Meg kinda attitude...althought, is it really her?...hmmm...**

**Warning: Cursing, gore. You know there's gonna be some whump...fucking crack to me.**

**Thanks to Darksupernatural! for the kick-ass scene :) Happy belated birthday sweetcheeks! :) this ones for ye! :) the extension on that other fic- getting as long as if possibly can for ya love.**

**x**

"This couldn't have happened more than ten minutes ago" Sam said, averting his eyes from the body, it's mouth open like a stretched puppet.

"Demon for sure, just like the other bodies...it's leaving a damn sloppy trail"

Sam stood, wiping his hands on his thighs, he didn't even touch the body and he felt dirty.

"You think there's more than one?"

Dean shook his head, motioning with his hand that they should go.

"Doesn't seem like it, this knife wounds are new though, looks like it's getting creative"

A pair of eyes narrowed in the dark corners of the alley, the owners lips quirking.

There was a whirl of a siren across the city and they brothers hurried into the chevy, pulling out and heading back through the emptying streets back to their motel.

"You think we let it out? When...when, you know"

Dean didn't answer, shutting the ignition off and stepping out as Sam followed.

"Doesn't matter, it's our job, we'll stop it" Dean turned the key in the door, Sam's body pressing close behind him. "We just need to..." Dean flicked the light on, standing still at the sight before him.

The girl standing in the middle of their room was drenched in blood, it staining black on the visable part of her white shirt.

The brothers didn't move any further into the room but the door slammed shut behind them and as Dean looked down the salt lines had been broken.

"A few magic words and your salt does jack on _me_" She smiled, the knife falling from her leather sleeve, landing in blood marked fingers as she twirled it, all the while grinning at Dean.

"Yeah, just who are _you?" _Dean asked, holding his arm out in front of Sam.

"Just a demon...but I know you, _Dean_, hunter...I can smell your kind a mile away, makes me sick"

"Yeah, well tough. From the bodies I've seen you take apart, thought you'd have a stronger stomach"

"Dean" Sam warned, not letting his eyes move from the girl.

Her neck snapped as she focused on Sam, looking him up and down with her penetraing gaze. "You _have _been hiding this little gem haven't you. What's your name boy..._Sammy" _She hushes and Sam flinches.

"Nice name kid, you're the type I'm after...the things I could do to your body" She bites her lip as Sam squares his jaw. "Mmm...I'd make it slow, cut away a little...make you bleed...oh you're making me giddy, I haven't felt like that in years" Her eyes widened as she smiled widely.

"You're not putting your filthy hands on him, _bitch!"_

"Oh, sticks and stones little boy...I'm taking him for a test drive"

The demon reached up with her hand, her fingers curling claw like into a fist.

Sam jerked, felt like knives had reached into his gut and were being dragged up.

Sam grunted, hitting the wall with his back as he reached over his shirt frantically trying to disloge the nails biting into him.

"Ugh. NngghhhhH!!"

"SAM!" Dean spun, grabbing his brother as he writhed on the wall, air hardly getting into Sam's lungs as his screams choked in his throat.

A gunshot blasted in the small room and the demon jerked back, crying out, her hand grabbing at the bleeding new hole in her shoulder.

Black eyes glared at Dean, her mouth open in a snarl.

"You little bastard...I _liked _this body" Her breathing got heavy as the pain set in and she rolled her shoulder, feeling the snap of bone fragments grate together. "Move" She growled and Dean was flung weightlessly across the room, crashing into the furniture.

She flipped her short hair back, out of her face and stomped forward, heels digging into the carpet as she cast a shadow from the foot of Sam's legs.

"Your friend should stay _still" _She said darkly. Sam heard Dean thud against the wall again and when he looked over, his brother was pinned.

The demon's eyebrows drew close. "Brother?..."

She stood to her full height, eyes slowly watching both boys.

"_Winchester?_" She hissed.

"Oh...you have got to be kidding me...you two, you two! The Winchesters?" The demon laughed, growing to a hysterical cackle.

"What are you laughing at?" Dean grunts. "You're on your way back to hell soon enough"

The blade the demon held flickered in the lamplight as the passed it through her fingers again.

"I don't think so _Dean,_ they're padding your cell right now so I've heard...but you see" She dropped, bending her knees and leaning in Sam's face. "I've got orders...and there's not a lot higher than me, you two get left alone. Alive" She stroked Sam's face with the blade, leaving a smear of her own and the other mans blood on his face.

"Good" Sam whispered, his voice quiet.

The demon nodded, smiling as Sam spoke. "They didn't say I couldn't leave a mark though"

Sam's breathing hitched, the demon fisted the knife, her lips between her teeth in a giggle as she thrust her arm forward.

And Sam screamed.

**Hello chapter 3! tomorow :) I'm really liking this.-The writing part...not the talent! hah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3 and I'm so totally into this I can't even decide, this chick- she'd bad-ass man...and yeah insert accent there! :)**

**Courtney- man, if you were a demon...you'd be queen B, ice Lilith, reclaim Bela...hell, you'd BE Bela! :)**

**Warning again, erm...gore, language...fucked up-ness...**

**one more thing- This Night by Black Lab would be funky for this girl :) muahahah!**

"SAMMY!"

Sam couldn't hear Dean over how loud he was actually screaming and he didn't think he could go that loud anyway.

Sam felt the blade gouge over his acromion, the tip having pierced through his back, he could feel it dig into the plaster, dig itself in as she leant on the hint casually, pressing it further Sam was pinned to the wall. Literally.

Sam panted, his hands fisting her jacket and her hand, clenching as hard as he could to _stop _her moving.

"How's that feel?" She murmred in Sam's ear.

He hitched a breath, sagging his head forward as his eyes blinked rapidly, his face was flushed, his throat raw from the screaming.

"You ready for this Sammy?"

None but two fingers held onto the blade, balancing horizontal, it gave the essence she had grace, that she was delicate.

But she was anything but delicate when her hand tilted and the blade turned.

"UGHHH!!! NGH-"

She stopped, waiting for Sam to look up, his hands were fisted, shaking with the pain and she loved it.

"SAM! get offa him you bicth! hey! C'mon tangle with me!"

Dark eyes shot to the elder Wichester.

"I'm being a good girl Dean, I promised myself to be slower...he's alive isn't he?"

Dean tugged forward, a sound like static ribbed the room and a thud as he slammed back.

"Uh uh, let's try to behave boy"

She turned back to Sam, his hands lying limp at his sides and his head almost resting on his chest.

She tucked a finger under his chin, jerked his head up and slapped him across the face.

"No time for naps Sam, you're missing out"

Sam groaned, pain filled puppy eyes half opening as he breathed out.

"That's better" She said, leaning forward. "You're a pretty hunter when you're hurting aren't you?"

Her finger straightened, touching Sam's lips to shush him. "This might pinch" She hushed, twisting the knife and turning it a full 360.

Sam's head smacked the wall as he reared back, his neck canting up as he choked on the sound escaping his throat, becoming a keening then a gutteral cry.

"Oh yeah Sammy, that's the keeper"

Blood had soaked the front of Sam's jacket, his shirt underneath saturated and she watched new blood trickle as she pressed it again, making sure he stayed pinned.

Sam's fingers started shaking, his face growing paler.

"Exorcizamus... te, o-omnis immundus spiritus..." Sam breathed, hard eyes staring up at the demon.

"Oh, you've got some balls kid"

She slowly clawed her hand into a fist again and Sam started the sputter, heaving in a breath as he coughed and blood dripped down over his lips and chin, staining his neck.

"Sammy..." Dean whispered, gritting his teeth he started mumbling the Latin under his breath.

"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte et sectio, Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica"

"Now Sammy, you know I don't like those words...say them again and I'll rip out your throat..."

Sam's eyes fluttered but still his lips curled as he spoke. "T-thought I wa-was...stay alive"

"Maybe I'll make an exception..." She licked the blood that had dripped on her hand off. "You're too much fun to kill quick"

Dean let the anger build, ducked his head again and read the next line, she hadn't heard him yet, he still had time.

"Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus-"

"I think you should stop right there Dean if you want Sammy here to have some lungs when I'm done"

"Two more words bitch and you're getting shot right out of that body"

She arched her eyebrow. "You're good...and so I've heard, but one milisecond is all it takes to break your brother...and you, I'll take you to hell myself"

"Audi..." Sam whispered.

"STOP right there Sam" The demon growled, hints of pain heard in her voice.

Sam's mouth clamped shut, his teeth snapping as they met and he groaned.

The demon knelt before him again, a dark red glimmering in the black of her eyes.

She reached out her hand, gripping the hilt of the knife.

"I can kill anything I want boy..." She stopped suddenly, stalled, her eyes darting left as if she was focused on something else, her head turned ears pricking.

Her face darkened, "I'll see you later" She winked, yanking out the blade with a sickening squish as the brothers blinked and she was gone.

"AGGHHH-Nghh...god...."

Dean felt the weight release him and he skidded forward, rushing to Sam's side.

Sam fell sidewards, his eyes clenched.

"Jesus Christ Sammy...."

"Dean..." Sam moaned.

Dean glanced to where Sam was sat and saw the bloodied dent in the wall where his brother had been held and he felt sick.

**Well...I lied, there will be ONE more chapter :) cos yeah...I like- and we need to know this chick, although the idea I have may...put you all off- ah, we'll see.**

**Ta guys x**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter of this...gotta say I'll be sad to see her go :) I'm loving her- in the mind that the option to play this character...not that I like maiming things or anything...*shivers***

**pfft!**

**So aye, pursuing an acting career and all...I like this chick :)**

**Warning: lack of actual mind in this fic- let's just say you might hate me for what comes round. **

**Major A/N bitch at the end- because it is needed, apparently for some people *tuts***

"Sammy...hey, I'm going to lift you up okay?...hold on"

Dean gently reached around Sam, holding his right side and pusing up instead of pulling, but it still jarred Sam's shoulder.

"Gahhh...Dean...she's still out there- we gotta-"  
"Shut up and let me help you, Sammy...you won't stop bleeding"

Dean's voice panicked as he wadded up his shirt against the wound.

xoxox

"Lilith, it's been awhile huh?"

The little girl grinned, pearly whites shining as she blinked her eyes.

"Defititley, haven't seen you since the good ole days"

She nodded, her boots scuffing the dirt where the little girl stood. "You always did like children...this one suits you"

Lilith smirked, ageing the child with her multi thousand year notch, she was the _first _demon after all.

"Good, but sad for you...you don't get to keep your body"

"What? I like this one, she fits..." The demon said, anger spiking in her voice.

"And? There's 6 billion people here, find some new shoes...I see you've left a nice trail"

"Ofcourse, blood has a sweeter taste these days"

Lilith stood, small white shoed feet walking upto the taller demon.

"I have a proposition for you" She singsonged.

"What's a favour between old friends?" The demon said, sitting on the floor, crossing her legs. "It's been what?...Since The Dark Ages? Hell was a bitch of a fight to get out huh?"

"Yes, but the doors been open waiting for the right demon, and now...we're set, you're going to help me, we're going to raise him" She giggled, childish hand coming to cover her mouth.

The demon's forehead creased. "That's what got us put in Hell, there's still hunters here- in fact I was right in the _middle _of one when you summoned"

"Exactly, the Winchester's...they're a vital in this plan, and you're going to help me"

The demon slowly smiled. "What do I have to do?"

"You're going to change that body, they've seen it now, sorry" The child shrugged. "And this is gonna' take a while...so get your head in the game and work at it, the peices will fit, you'll see, control your urges" She glanced ashamedly to the blood drenching her old friend.

"Deal, what do you need me to do first?"

Lilith stood forward, eyes almost glowing as she cupping the other demons face. "One thing, just one"

"Anything" She said giddily.

"You're going to help them...help Sam and Dean Winchester fight us"

The silence stretched between them.

"What!? With a hunter? You think I'm going to...what? What?"

Lilith was laughing, a high pitched chuckle that was aggravating her.

"Silly goose..." Lilith cocked her head to the side, eyes now bone white. "_You're _the only one who can pull this off Ruby...it has to be you, it always had to be _you_"

Ruby smirked, her eyes flashing black as a laugh bubbled up her throat.

"You know...I thought there was something about him I liked"

Lilith patted Ruby's cheek. "See you in a year" She winked and the little girl disappeared with a resounding laugh.

Ruby looked down at the body she had, Sam's blood all over her hands.

"Well we can't have this" She blinked out, watching from a dark corner from where she found _this_ body and waited.

It didn't take long before the right character came, fumbling with her phone, the blonde that sauntered by didn't expect a rush of black as it crammed down her throat.

Ruby stood, looking at the body she'd just left and grimaced.

"I think I prefer blondes" She wracked the brain of the girl she'd just hijacked, there was some interesting things she'd like to try in a human body now.

She stretched her fingers, feeling it fit like gloves and felt the girls heart rate speed up inside her.

_Shhh._

And it stopped.

xoxox

"Sammy, jesus...this needs, I-I can't stop the bleeding"

Dean had piled Sam on the bed, pushed towels and blankets and napkins and shirts over the wound and Sam still wouldn't clot.

"She's cut the artery, Sam we need help"

Sam shook his head, pressed against the bed, his breathing getting shallow.

"N-nono...you do it...Dean please..."

"Damnit Sam!" Dean pulled his brother up, pressing cloth on the entry and exit wound and clamping them as hard as he could.

"GAH!!!...ughhhhh....."

Dean tried to ignore Sam's shaking, but he knew it was down to shock and he needed to get this in hand and fast.

"C'mon Sammy..."

xoxox

She watched from across the street, the shadows covering her face as she crossed her arms and tipped her neck forward.

So this was boy she was sworn to, by hell, by Lucifer himself.

She watched Dean try to stop Sam's shoulder from bleeding, could smell the copper from here. He'd never get that bleeding under control with what he was doing, honestly, did she have to do everything herself?

"I can see this whole teaming up thing going _so _well, idiot" She mumbled, stretching her hand out and reaching forward, focusing on Sam she closed her black eyes and flexed her fingers.

"Don't say I don't do anything for ya kid" She said, sheathing the bone hilt blade she was twisting, the curved and jerked tip she was saving for their later date, they'd need that knife if this plan was ever going to work.

She watched them, Dean fidgeting with the first aid kit and auotmatically thought clueless, as she looked at Sam and his pain drawn face, something flickered inside her. Her heart fluttered, or she thought it did and the familiar yet foreign feeling disturbed her, she looked at Sam again and felt it.

Something warm, that a cold demon body shouldn't feel shifted through her veins and her black eyes seeped back to the hosts blue.

_I thought there was something about him I liked_

She began studying him-them-both brothers but someting drew to her Sam and she stiffened, eager to keep her name and her place, she looked away.

The next second there was nothing but night outside the brothers motel.

xoxox

"Oh...damn, it's stopped, Sammy...it's stopped, C'mon let's get this stitched"

Dean cut away Sam's ruined shirts, tossed them and started threading the needle. The wound looked sore as hell, and bright pink and red muscle shone through, Dean thought he saw some white flecks of bone somewhere, but the blood had stopped, looked like the artery congealed.

"Sam? You still with me?"

Sam nodded. "Feel weird..." He muttered and Dean's worry sky rocketed.

"Sammy?"

Dean watched horified as Sam's eyes closed.

"SAM!" Dean jerked his brother.

"Don't yell..." Sam mumbled. "Just tired...shoulders numb now"

Dean frowned, checking the wound and flushing it out.

"Can you feel this?" Dean asked as he started in on the first stitch, starting with Sam's back.

"A little..." Sam said, feeling a strange drowiness come over him.

Dean hurried the stitches, pulled the thread and knotted it, letting Sam lay back as he started in on the front, flushing the wound again and wiping away the small trickle of blood.

Dean worked fast and before he knew it the wound was closed and as he smeared the antiseptic ointment over it, packed it in gauze and bandages.

"Go to sleep Sammy" Dean patted Sam's chest, unnerved by how little Sam had winced during that, normally it was a pain staking process.

He looked across the room, seeing the broken plaster and the river of blood down the wall by the door.

Right now, Sam was okay, he was alive and he was sleeping, thank God, pretty peacefully.

Dean sighed, ran hand over his face with his dried bloody fingers.

And later, when he'd meet Ruby for the _first _time, he'd wonder where he'd seen a girl twirl a blade in her fingers and wonder why he got such a bad feeling.

**Well, this went a very different angle! :)**

**Couldn't get this out out of my head though- so it was always meant to be. Sorry if I dissapointed anyone here.**

**One more note for Ruby- lalalal yadda yadda- don't care if you like her or not, I actually did.**

**Katie Cassidy could kick ass and she is- honestly hot, ****Genevieve**** is too- and I think in the time they'd formed this plan and she was with Sam- she genuinly felt for him- think of the finale when they rose Luci, she was there still with him- it only could've been him she said. Yeah...I think he thought she was actually helping him too- took a lot of trust out for her and vice versa. But yeah- thought he did actually like her if not love her, demon or not- there was a strong bond, she just had a different goal as well as loving him into bringing up the big boss. Jared admitted at the Asylum con he thought Sam loved her- and the girl screaming in the vid when it's quiet- tis me! lol.**

**For those of you who go to conventions and bitch about Ruby and her character and that she's a 'bitch'- to **_**her **_**face, prepare to be smacked, seriously. They're actors, and she played a hell of a role. If one more person said that to her at the con, I'd have gone postal! She is a human being, and you made her leave stage- crying!- to escape through the kitchen, bang up fucking job eh, **_**fan?**_

**In the name of Glee,For Gen.**

**Hate on me hater  
Now or Later  
Cause I'm gonna do me  
You'll be made baby**

(Go head and hate)  
Go head and hate on me hater  
I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for  
You can hate on me...

**No Matter Where I live  
Despite the things I give  
You'll always be this way  
So go ahead and ...**

You Cannot...  
Hate On me  
Cause my mind is free  
Feel my destiny  
So Shall it Be

**In other words, fuck the back off!  
**

**That is all! Line up to be beaten please.**

**For the rest of you, who value character and acting skills! Taa! :) Take care :) Sorry bout the rant! x**


End file.
